Mother?
by LadyRickard
Summary: This is the sequal to "Alone Father". Trunks is going to start attending school. What happens when he learns of Mother's Day and when a strang woman appears in his home.
1. Can I?

********

~~First off I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. This is the sequel to "Alone Father". In this story Bulma and Goku are dead and Trunks is living with Vegeta. This story is about three years after "Alone Father" Please review and I hope you enjoy. ^_^~~

**Mother?**

Chapter 1: Can I?

**Trunks sat up in bed. "It's morning." He yawned. He was 6 years old and had become pretty good friends with Goten. Mrs. Briefs and Chi-Chi had been trying to get Vegeta to let Trunks go to school and each time he would reply, "NO! I never went to school and look how I turned out. He's not going!"**

**Trunks ran down stairs. "Pa-pa? Pa-pa where are you? DADDY!" "What?!" Vegeta asked, walking out of the kitchen. "Are you going to let me go to school?" Vegeta was silent. "Please," Trunks made the puppy dog eyes but they didn't affect his father. "Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please." "Fine! Just shut up!" "Yeah!!! Then we need to go get some stuff." "Tomorrow." "But daddy-" Trunks began to whine. "Tomorrow!" Vegeta said firmly. "Fine. I'm going to go tell Goten!" Trunks yelled as he flew out the door before Vegeta could tell him no.**

**Trunks landed in Goten's front yard. He ran to the front door and knocked. 5-year-old Goten answered the door. "Hello, Trunks. Is your daddy going to let you go to school?" "Yeah, he is! Ain't it great?" "Come look at my school stuff" Goten said, leading Trunks to his room.**

**"Hey, Goten, do you have a list of the stuff I'll need?" He asked. "My mommy might. Go asked her.""Mrs. Goten's mommy!" Trunks yelled, walking into the kitchen. "Right her, Trunks." "Do you have a list of the stuff I need for school?" Trunks asked. "Oh, Is Vegeta letting you go to school? That's great. Yes, I have a list right over here." Chi-Chi handed him a list. "Great!" Trunks yelled as he grabbed the paper with out saying Thank you. "What a brat." Chi-Chi mumbled. **

**Trunks stayed and played with Goten until about 8:00 p.m. then went home. "Daddy, I'm home!" Vegeta was sitting on the couch watching the news. He looked up at the clock. "You're late." "Huh?" Trunks looked at the clock. "It's 8:04. We train at 7:15!" Vegeta said angrily. "Oh, sorry, Daddy. I forgot." "Hmph. Go to bed." "But Daddy." "Now!" Vegeta yelled. Trunks sighed and obeyed. "Good night, Daddy."**

**Trunks woke up super early the next morning. Rushing into Vegeta's room, he jumped up onto the bed. "Daddy!! Wake up!!" Vegeta grunted and threw Trunks off his chest. The boy landed on his butt and hit his head on the wall. "Ow." He rubbed his head.**

**Jumping back up on Vegeta's chest, he began to hit him in the head with a pillow. "Get up! Get up!" he chanted. Vegeta growled as he looked at the clock. "Trunks!! It's 5:15 a.m.!!" "So… you said we'd get my school stuff! And I have a list!" he said waving a piece of paper in Vegeta's face.**

**"Trunks it's 5:16! No way are we going anywhere right now! So get out and go back to sleep!" He yelled strictly. "But Daddy." Vegeta sat up so Trunks was sitting on his lap. "Now!" He yelled. "But Daddy! You said we'd go today!" Trunks yelled back. Vegeta picked trunks up, took him to his room, and dropped him on his bed. "Go back to sleep." "But Da-" Trunks began. "SLEEP!" Vegeta yelled, interrupting his son's protest.**

**Vegeta went back to his room and feel, quickly, back to sleep. Trunks waited a few minutes then got up. "Wow, Daddy was mad. Must not have sleeped well, heh."Trunks got dressed and ate breakfast. He watched TV until about eight, and then went up to Vegeta's room. Trunks climbed up on Vegeta's chest. "Daddy, wake up." He said softly.**

**"Wake up!" He yelled. "Wake up, Wake up, Wake up!" Trunks chanted. "Shut up!" Vegeta grunted. "What time is it?" "Time to get up!" Trunks yelled. "That's not what I meant." Vegeta pushed Trunks back so he was sitting on his legs not his chest, then sat up. The clock read: 8:08 am. Vegeta noticed that Trunks was dressed, shirt on back wards, blue shorts, and no shoes, and had ketchup on his shirt, which meant he ate.**

**Trunks climbed off Vegeta's lap and headed for the door. "Trunks!" Vegeta yelled. Trunks stopped wondering what hi did wrong. "You didn't go back to sleep did you?" Trunks blinked. "How'd you know?" He asked, but Vegeta said nothing.**

**Trunks ran out of Vegeta's room and ran down stairs, while Vegeta got dressed. Trunks was sitting on the couch watching cartoons when Vegeta came down stairs. "Can we go now?" Trunks asked, turning around. 'Hmph." Vegeta walked into the kitchen to eat.**

**By nine they were all ready to go. Vegeta was dressed and had eaten, and he had made trunks change shirts. "Can we go, now?" Trunks asked impatiently. Vegeta headed for the door. "Yeah! We can go, Finally!" Trunks ran to the door and both flew into the sky.**

**They landed in the parking lot of the store. Trunks lead the way into the store. "Uh-oh…" Trunks reached into his pocket and Vegeta looked down at him. "What?" "I…I can't find the list!" "Well I guess you're not going to school." Vegeta said with a smirk across his face. "Bu-but… I wanna go!" Trunks whined.**

**"I'll find it! Trunks searched his pockets. He couldn't find it so he started to cry. "I can't find it!" He cried, falling to his knees. "We're going home." Vegeta said, picking Trunks up. "No!" Trunks yelled as Vegeta flew into the air carrying his crying child.**

**Vegeta landed in his back yard and set Trunks down on the ground. Trunks ran into the house and ran back out carrying the list. "I found it, Daddy. Now we can go, I wont loose it again." He said happily. "We're not going." "B-but…" Trunks was about to cry. He ran into the house. Vegeta went into the Gravity Room.**

**Trunks ran through the Kitchen grabbed a credit card and flew out the front door. Landing in the parking lot, Trunks ran into the store, list in hand. "Okay, what's it say... I can't read it!!" Trunks started to cry and a young lady walked up to him. "Are you okay?" She asked. "No!" "What's wrong? Are you lost?" "No, I can't read this." Trunks said showing her the list. "Oh, I'll help It says:**

** **

**School List**

Kindergarten

·Safety scissors

·Markers

·Crayons

·Paper

·Pencils

·Back Pack

**Do you need help finding these things or will your parents help you?" "Will you help me?" She smiled and took Trunks by the hand, leading him to the school supplies. **

**Vegeta walked out of the Gravity room and into the house. It was silent. "Where is Trunks?" Vegeta asked as he walked into the kitchen. "TRUNKS!!" There was no answer. Vegeta was thinking when he noticed the credit card on the table was gone. "He went to get his stuff." Vegeta took off out the door to the store.**

**"So, what's your name?" The lady asked. "Trunks." "Well, that's a cute name. I'm Shelly." Trunks smiled. Shelly showed him to the scissors and he picked up a green and blue pair. "So, Trunks, where are your parents?" "My daddy's at home." "Home?! You mean you're here all alone?" Trunks nodded. Shelly showed him to the glue then to the markers and crayons.Once he was done there she took him to the paper and pencils then the backpacks.**

**Vegeta entered the store and sensed Trunks's ki in the backpack area so flew there. He quickly spotted Trunks standing with a young lady. "TRUNKS!" He yelled. Trunks looked up. "Uh-oh…" "Is that you father?" Shelly asked. "Yea, that's my daddy." Vegeta's arms where crossed and he looked very mad. "What the hell are you doing?" "Getting my school stuff." Trunks said, honestly. "I said you're not going!" "B-but, Daddy!" Trunks whined as he started to cry. "Stop crying, damn it." Vegeta yelled. Shelly knelt beside Trunks.**

**Vegeta walked over to Trunks. "Lets go." He picked Trunks up. "No! Please, I wanna go to school. Please, daddy." Trunks begged. "Fine! Now stop crying." Vegeta yelled putting Trunks down. The boy ran over and grabbed a black and yellow backpack, then handed Vegeta the credit card he had taken. They paid for the stuff then went home.**

** **

** **

~ Okay that's it for the first chapter hope ya enjoyed it. It is kinda taking me awhile to put up the chapters now that school has started back. So please be patient and I'll have them up as soon as I can. Review! Thanks Peace Out~ 

****

********


	2. First Day

****

~~Once again I don't own DragonBall Z or the characters, no matter how much I wish I did. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter I have been having computer problem, and between that and school I haven't much time to write, real sorry. Just be patient and check back to see if I updated. Thanks. Hope you enjoy and please Review. ~~

 **Chapter 2: First Day**

       **Vegeta walked into Trunks's bedroom****at 6:32 a.m****. ****"Wake up, Boy." He didn't budge. "If you want to go. Get up, now!" Vegeta yelled loudly. Trunks rolled over and threw a pillow at his father. "Go away." He mumbled. "Fine miss your first day." Vegeta said, tossing the pillow back onto the bed. **

**"No!" Trunks yelled, sitting up quickly. "I'm up." Vegeta smirked. "Well get dressed and eat, then we can go." "Okay." Trunks cried happily, as he jumped out of bed.**

**Vegeta walked down the stairs while Trunks got dressed. He went in to the kitchen and ate. When Trunks came down he was dressed in a backwards shirt, that was half way tucked in, and a pair of blue jeans. He wore one black sock and one white sock.**

**"Trunks, your shirt's on backwards." Vegeta said. Trunks looked at the collar and saw the tag was in front. "Oops." He grinned, tuned the shirt around and untucked it. Sitting down at the table, Vegeta noticed his son's socks were different colors.**

**"Why the hell do you have two different colored socks on?" He asked. "'Cause I didn't know which ones to wear." Trunks grinned. "Go change them now!" Vegeta told him. "Fine, I'll wear the white ones." Trunks quickly changed his socks, ate, and then put on his shoes. "Okay, I'm ready to go, Daddy!" They both took off into the air. They soon landed in front of the school.**

**"Hurry up, Daddy!" Trunks ran into the school and Vegeta followed. One of the office workers took them to the classroom. "Well, Hello, What's your name?" The teacher asked. "Trunks." The teacher smiled then looked up ant Vegeta. "You must be his father. I'm Mrs. Koyama." Vegeta crossed his arms and said nothing. "Well you can pick Trunks up at about 3:00." "Bye, Daddy!" Trunks yelled at Vegeta left.**

**"Go find your seat." Mrs. Koyama said. Trunks walk over and sat in the very back. He watched as each parent left a crying child in the classroom. 'Why are they all crying?'****Trunks wondered. He watches as a few more kids entered then saw someone her knew. It was Goten!**

**"Hey, Goten!!" He yelled, waving to him. Goten walked over and sat beside Trunks after he said good-bye to Chi-Chi. Soon all the kids arrived and each kid was introduced to the class. They did crafts, story time, and played.**

**Soon it was 3:00 and many parents were arriving. Chi-Chi had already picked up Goten and now Trunks was standing outside, all alone, waiting for Vegeta. He began to wonder if Vegeta had forgotten about him, but just at the moment Vegeta landed crossing his arms as Trunks ran up and hugged his father's leg.**

**"I had fun to day, Daddy. I was ****so**** cool!! We played and the Teacher read to us." "Hmph, you could do all that at home and still train." Vegeta said gruffly. "Here, Daddy, I made this for you!" Trunks handed Vegeta a picture of a smiley face. "Lets go." They took off into the sky.**

**Trunks played and watched TV until about 5'oclick when Vegeta came in. "Trunks!!!" He yelled from the back door. "What!?" "Come here." "But I'm watching TV!!" Trunks Whined. "Now!!" He turned the TV off and walked to the back door. "What?" he asked. "We're going to train, get in the gravity room… now." **

**Trunks sighed and did as he was told. They trained until about 9:30 then went inside. Trunks took a bath then sat down to watch cartoons. He quickly fell asleep.**

**Vegeta walked down stairs. The TV was on but no one seemed to be in the room. "Trunks?" He yelled. He walked over to the couch and there laid his sleeping son. Vegeta smirked and picked up the 6-year-old, carrying him up to his bedroom. He laid Trunks on his bed and covered him up. "Good night." He said as he turned the light out and closed the door.**

**Vegeta walked down stairs. "Hmph, school, what a bother. The boy can do everything he said he did at school right here at home, and still train." He walked into his gravity room, and then turned the gravity up, dropping to the ground. He started to do one-handed push-ups, as he thought to him self out loud. "Hmmmm… I wonder if Kakarot or Bulma will ever come back? …Not unless someone wishes her back? His brats? Not likely it would take forever to find the dragon balls." He switched to his other hand as he continued to think.**

**"Hmph, who cares if they come back? I don't and as long as Trunks doesn't know, he can't care." Vegeta could hear something from the house. He quickly went inside. "DADDY!!" he could hear Trunks yell. Walking up to his son's room, he stopped in the doorway. "DADDY!!" Trunks yelled again. The boy was crying. "I'm right here." Vegeta said from the dark doorway. He turned the light on and walked up to the bed. "What's wrong?" he asked, arms crossed. "I- I had a b-bad dream…" he whispered. Vegeta scowled. "I-I know I'm not supposed to be a-afraid…. But this one was..d-different… there was a lady in it..she..she seemed strange.. kinda like I knew her.." Trunks told his father.**

**"Lay back down and just forget about the dream." Vegeta said as Trunks lay back down. He covered him up then walked to the doorway. "good night, Daddy." Shutting the light off he looked back. "Goodnight, Trunks. Vegeta left the room and Trunks fell back to sleep.**

**"A strange lady? He knew her? Hmph, foolishness." Vegeta closed his own bedroom door. As he walked to his bed he noticed a small picture, in a frame, sitting on one of the dressers, He walked up to the picture. IT was of Bulma.**

**Picking it up, he held it close. "Bulma…" He whispered. He opened one of the dresser drawers and took out a shirt. It was the shirt Bulma had worn the day before her death. Dropping the shirt and picture in the drawer, Vegeta walked to his bed. "These feelings are for the weak. It's a weakness… A weakness I wont have!" He turned around and blew up the dresser. "There." He lay down in his bed. He stared at the ceiling and eventually fell asleep.**

~Once again I'm sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up.. I have been real busy, I'll try to get chapter 3 up sooner. Review! Thanks Peace Out~ 

****


	3. Dream

****

~~I don't own DBZ or the characters… even if I wish I did, I don't… Okay, here is chapter 3 hope you like it, at least this one didn't take as long to get up ^_^ thanks to long breaks from school! Hehe love'em  ~~

 **Chapter 3: Dream**

       **Vegeta walked into his son's room. Trunks had been going to school for about a week. "Get up, boy." Trunks threw a pillow at Vegeta. "I don't wanna. I'm sleepy." Vegeta grabbed the collar of the boy's shirt and pulled him out of bed. "Daddy…"Trunks whined. "I wanna sleep!" "Well last week you wanted to go to school, so your going!" **

**Trunks got up and got dressed then left for school. It was a normal day. When Trunks got home he had Goten come over and they played until about 6:00 when Goten had to leave. Trunks trained until 9:30 then went inside. Vegeta walked in the backdoor. "Trunks go to bed." "I don't want to." Trunks said staring at the TV. "Too bad, go anyways." Vegeta said sternly. "No! I'm watching Scooby-Doo!" "I said bed, now!" Vegeta yelled turning the TV off. "Daddy!! I was watching Scooby-Doo!!" **

**Trunks turned the TV back on. Vegeta was stunned that Trunks was being so disobedient. '****It's that damn school!****' Vegeta thought to him self as he turned the TV back off, again. "To bed now, or your not going to school any more!" "So I don't wanna go any more, its dumb!" Trunks turned the TV back on. "Well in that case you're going to finish off the year, weather you like it or not!" Vegeta yelled, crossing his arms. "And turn off the damn TV off or I'll blow it up."**

**Trunks ignored his father and continued to watch Scooby-Doo. "I warned you." Vegeta blew up the TV and Trunks jumped up. "Daddy!!! They were about to take off the mask!! Now I'll never know who it was!!!" Trunks started to cry. "I hate you! You're mean!" Vegeta picked Trunks up off the floor. "You're going to bed." He said. "No! I don't wanna. It's not fair. You can't make me go to sleep!" Trunks yelled squirming around trying to get loose from his father.**

**Vegeta dropped Trunks on the bed. "Now, go to sleep." He said. "Hmph, I don't wanna." Vegeta turned the light off and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. As Vegeta headed down the stairs he could hear Trunks yell, " I don't wanna sleep!" Then he could hear crying. ****'That boy's getting weak.'****  "Hmph." Vegeta walked into his bedroom, and went to sleep. **

**A few hours later Trunks tippy toed out of his bedroom. "It sounds like daddy's asleep." He crept down the stairs and went tot eh back door. He flew out and headed for the woods near by. "Wow, Its dark out." Landing In the forest, he sat down under a tree. "I don't want to go to school no more." Trunks yawned. "I'm not sleepy." He said as he layed down. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep.**

*********************************************************************

**A young lady with long blue-ish green hair approached Trunks. She smiled sweetly. Trunks stood there in shock. "Who are you?"**** He asked. His voice seemed to echo. She just stood there smiling. Again he asked, "Who are you?"  "My… look how you've grown."****She said softly as her hand touched Trunks on the head. "I've missed you so much…"**** Trunks backed away. "Tell me who you are!"**** He yelled. **

**The woman's smile quickly disappeared. "I cant. I'm sorry."**** It almost seemed as if water was forming in her sparkling blue eyes. Trunks watched as a small teardrop fell and rolled down her pale cheek as she disappeared.  **

*********************************************************************

**Trunks jumped up in bed. "That woman… she was in my last dream. Who was she?" Vegeta walked into the room. "Get ready for school, Trunks." As Vegeta left the room Trunks realized he was in his room. "Huh… how'd I get here?" He shrugged and got ready for school.**

**Trunks and Goten ran in the door to the Capsule Corps. "Daddy, I'm home!" Trunks yelled. The house was silent. "Were is Vegeta?" Goten asked. "Dunno, lets go get some cookies!" "Okay!" they ran into the kitchen. **

**Swear rolled down the side of Vegeta's face as he continuously punched at eh air. He could sense Trunks and Goten's ki's so he knew they were home. He finished in the gravity room and shut it down. He walked into the house with a towel around his neck. Walking into the kitchen he almost tripped over a half empty jug of milk. **

**"What the hell?!" The kitchen was a complete mess and the boys were covered in chocolate and much more. "Go up stairs now!" Vegeta yelled as the boys jumped off the counter and walked up stairs. He looked around the room. It was a mess. The house had always been messy; sense Vegeta and Trunks had came back. With Bulma gone and now one to clean up besides Mrs. Briefs, occasionally, and the robots Dr. Briefs made. The robots didn't last long, because Trunks would try to play games with them or feed them and they'd break.**

**"Trunks…" "What Goten?" "I'm still hungry…" Trunks fell over anime style. "Lets go outside." Goten suggested. "We can't dummy!" "Why not?" "Cuz my dad's mad, Duh!" "Oh." Goten sighed. "This ain't no fun." Trunks rolled his eyes and fell on his bed. **

**Vegeta walked out of the kitchen and up to his room. He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor along with the towel. Walking into the bathroom he turned on the shower. He took off the rest of his clothes and stepped in. The hot water rolled down his face and bare chest as he began to have flashbacks. He could remember the arguments him and Bulma would have and how he neglected his only son. Then he remembered the horrible day… the day he lost Bulma.**

**Now Bulma was dead and was not coming back. Goku had died in the battle against the same person who killed his wife and Gohan was off in space somewhere trying to find the Dragon balls, which Vegeta thought would never happen. **

**Vegeta was so lost in thoughts he didn't realize the drop in water temperature. Down stairs, in the kitchen, Trunks and Goten had the hot water running. "This should get him out of the shower." Trunks said with a smirk across his face. The boy quickly ran back to the bedroom. Vegeta finally noticed the cold water. He shut the water off, and then got out. After dressing he walked into his son's room. "Hey daddy, can we go outside?" "No, Kakarot's second brat leave now." Vegeta said sternly as eh walked out of the room. The boys didn't question just did as they were told.**

~~Haha I'm on a role today!! I've gotten one chapter done on this and two on another story of mine (Summer Party) all in one day! I love breaks, love'em, love'em, love'em! ^_^ Yea, hopefully I'll get more done just as quick. Well please tell me what'cha think about my story by reviewing or e-mailing me! Thanks and late!~~ 

****


	4. A Mother

****

~~I don't own DBZ or the characters… I'm so sorry this took so long to get up, with school back, and band practice every other day I don't have time to work on this. Hopefully chapter 5 wont take as long.~~

 **Chapter 4: A Mother?**

       **"Okay class, Friday is Mother's Day, so we are going to make Mother's Day cards and a pretty hat! Now doesn't that sound fun?" Trunks looked over as Goten, who sat right next to him. "What's Mother's Day?" he whispered.  Yaden, the boy behind Trunks, began to laugh. "You really are an idiot, Trunks. Everyone knows what Mother's day is." Yaden said as he smirked. "Lemme guess, Trunksie boy, you ain't got a mom, do ya?" **

**Trunks looked at the floor shamefully. "Heh, guess what guys, Trunks ain't got a mom!" Everyone started to laugh. "Hey! That ain't nice!" Goten yelled. "Just forget it, Goten..." Trunks said as he stood up. "I'm leaving." He quickly flew out the window.**

**As he flew though the air he thought to himself, 'A mother is a mom… everyone has a mommy? I don't… Am I not an everyone?' ****"…… I'm- I'm a nobody!" Trunks yelled as he stopped in mid flight. "Maybe Daddy can explain!" He quickly flew home.**

**Trunks quietly opened the door. He looked around the room. "Good daddy's in the gravity room." Silently he walked past the kitchen towards the stairs. "Why are you home so early?" someone asked from behind him.**

**Trunks turned around to find his father standing in the kitchen doorway with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed against his chest. "Uh… school let out early?" Trunks said as honestly sounding as he could. He grinned nervously. "Hmph, whatever." Vegeta headed for the gravity room. "Uh..Daddy…" Vegeta stopped. "Uh… one of the kids at school … uh … said that everyone has a mother … and well.. uh.. I was wondering if I had one, too?" "Hmph." Vegeta continued to his way to the gravity room. "… I'll take that as a 'I never had a mommy and never will' … " Trunks said with disappointment in his voice.**

**The door to the gravity room closed as Vegeta turned the gravity to 250x earth's. Dropping to one hand he began to do push ups. 'Great he's asking about her.****' He thought to himself. 'What do I tell him, he never had a mother? … Aw damn it; this was never supposed to happen. I should have never let him go to school. Damn it!'**** Vegeta closed his eyes as he continued to do push ups and work out.**

**Trunks layed down on his bed. "I guess I'm a nobody… well at least I ain't gotta go to school no more, cuz nobodies don't go to school." He said as he closed his eyes and slowly dozed off.**

**Vegeta walked out of the gravity room with a towel hung around his neck. He walked up stairs and threw off his shirt. He pulled off his pants and threw them down, climbing into bed. Sighing he closed his eyes and fell asleep.**

**Vegeta stood in the door way as Bulma walked out of he baby son's room. She smiled as she whispered something softly in her child's ear. The boy started to cry. Vegeta looked puzzled. "What's going on?" Bulma looked up. A young female was walking up the stairs. She had dark green hair and bright yellow eyes. She wore a blue cape, yellow belt and black shirt and pants. From her ears dangled gold earrings. Also around her neck was a necklace with a crystal on it. "Th-That's Iva!" Vegeta said in shock.**

** Iva continued to climb the stairs towards Bulma. Vegeta jumped in front of her trying to protect his wife and child. He quickly threw a punch, but his hand seemed to go right through her as if she were a ghost. "W-what!?!?" He tried again, but his fist hit nothing. Iva walked straight though him as Bulma backed away. Vegeta turned around in time to see a knife blade slide across his wife's stomach, barely missing Trunks. "BULMA!" he yelled as he tried to catch her. Vegeta turned to fight but Iva was gone. He looked down at Bulma, blood rushing from her stomach. In her arm laid a crying, but unharmed, baby boy. **

**Vegeta sat up in bed. He looked over at the clock. It read 2:23am 'is that what really happened?'**** He asked himself. 'Could that be how Bulma died.'**** Suddenly he remembered when he walked into the house that day and found Bulma. Her stomach was cut open!**

**Vegeta wiped the sweat from his forehead and climbed out of bed. He left his room and walked down the hallway to his son's room. He placed his hand on the doorknob, but did not turn it. He hesitated then opened the door quietly.**

**The moon light shown in right on his son's face. "Trunks, you do have a mother. I'll tell you about her someday, just not now." He whispered. "mummph… … mother… mum..day…" Trunks muttered in his sleep as he rolled over. "no mo..m..my…. um..oh…fph.." **

**Vegeta closed the door and went back to his room. He layed down and closed his eyes. Slowly he fell back to sleep.**

~Once again, I'm sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up but I'll try to work a little faster. Gah … stupid school and Band.. well anyways Thanks and please don't forget to Review! Laterz~~ 

****


	5. Search

****

~~I don't own DBZ or the characters… Yea I got another break from school, so I figured I'd get this chapter done. I still have band practice so it might take me some time to get the next chapter up.~~

 **Chapter 5: Search**

       **Trunks opened his eyes.  It was daylight out. "Hmmm… dad didn't wake for school… cool!" He jumped out of bed and rushed down the hall to Vegeta's room. Quietly, he opened the door. Vegeta was sound asleep.**

**Trunks ran down stairs to the kitchen. "Hmmm… I'm hungry."  He ate some donuts then went into the living room. "Man… we need a new TV. I know!" Trunks picked up the phone. He pressed a button and it dialed Dr. Briefs.**

**"Hello?" Dr. Briefs answered the phone. "Hey, gramps. Do you think we could go buy a new TV? Dad blew up the old one." "Yes, I guess so. But aren't you supposed to be in school?" Trunks thought for a moment. "Uh… they canceled it." "Oh, okay."**

**Dr. Briefs walked into the house. "Trunks! Trunks, where are you?" Trunks ran down the stairs. "Right here, gramps!" "Does Vegeta know your leaving?" "Uh... yea, Lets go!" Trunks ran to the front door.**

**Dr. Briefs and Trunks walked into the store. "Hey, gramps can I ask you something?" "Sure what is it? "Do I…" Trunks paused. "Do I have a mommy?" "Dr. Briefs was speechless, of course the boy had a mother, but how could he tell him she was dead, and Vegeta said to never mention Bulma to Trunks. "Uh.. Trunks look at this TV.**

**Trunks carried the new TV in. The house seemed to be empty. 'Dad still asleep??!?****' Trunks thought to himself. He set the TV down and walked upstairs. He opened the door quietly. "Dad?" no one was there. "Dads gone?" Trunks looked around the room. "Hmmm…I wonder."**

**Vegeta looked down at the stone stuck in the ground. "What do I tell him?" He asked as he knelt. The rock was Bulma's gravestone. The gravesite lay in the middle of a huge forest in an open area by a waterfall. It was one of Bulma's favorite places.**

**Against the stone was a family picture. Bulma held their baby son in her arms and Vegeta stood in the back with his arms crossed. Also on each side of the stone grew two lovely yellow Roses. They were still buds but should bloom soon.**

**Vegeta stood up. "Hmph, woman you were no help when you were alive and your still no help dead!" He held his hand up towards the grave as his palm began to glow. His power slowly increased. He was going to blow it up! Suddenly he lowered his hand and his power decreased, 'What stopped me?' ****he asked himself. He walked over and sat beside the lake, which the waterfall poured into.**

**Vegeta closed him eyes and began to meditate. The only sounds were of rushing water and birds singing. He stayed that way for a long time not moving or opening his eyes.**

**Trunks walked farther into the room. "Maybe I can find out if I had a mother by looking around in here." He walked up to the bed and looked under it. "Hmmm… nothing." He stood up. Walking over to the closet, Trunks heard a noise. It was the phone. He picked it up off the bedside table. "Hello? Oh, hey Grandma! Yea… No, he's out training… Okay, love you." He put the phone down.**

**Trunks walked back over to the closet and opened the door. There was a box on the top shelf. He pulled it down. A little blue box, about the size of someone's hand, fell out. "Hmmm?" The little box popped open. Soft music started to play. It was a slow melody much like a lullaby.**

**Trunks picked it up and closed it. He placed the little box along with the big box on the bed. Opening the bigger box he saw much inside. There was a yellow rose on tope. It was pressed.**

**"Why would dad have a flower?" Trunks laid the rose aside and pulled out the next object, a diamond necklace. "What? A necklace." Next, he pulled out a small blue teddy bear. The bear wore a little white diaper and had a tag that said: "It's a boy!" around its neck. It had a black nose and black eyes. Its stomach was a blueish-gray.**

**Vegeta opened his eyes. He let out a deep sigh as he stood up. A bird flew overhead and the sun looked as if it were going to set soon. Vegeta took off into the sky.**

**Trunks pulled out videotape. "I wonder what's on this?" He set the tape down and looked into the box. All that was left were a few pictures. He put everything back in but the pictures. Trunks looked at the picture on top. It was of a young lady with blue hair in a ponytail and a very small boy with messed up black hair. "Hey that boy looks like Goten!" He looked at the next picture; it was of Vegeta and the blue haired woman. She looked older. "What's dad doing with a girl?" The woman looked so happy. **

**The last one had the woman on it, but this time she was fat! Mrs. Briefs was also in the picture. "Grandma!" The last picture Trunks pulled out had the woman in it. She was lying in a funny looking bed holding a child. She also held the little blue bear. "Could she be…" Trunks paused Suddenly the bedroom door flew open and Trunks threw the pictures in the box and turned around. **

**"What are you doing in here?!" Vegeta asked angrily. "Uh… I… uh.." Trunks was at a loss for words. ' I am in sooo much trouble!'**** Trunks though to himself. "Well?" Vegeta asked again, irritated, "Out with it already, what are you doing in here." "I uh… I was…" Trunks paused and looked down at the floor. He spotted a flashlight. "I was looking for my flashlight. Oh wow, here it is!"**

**Trunks was about to leave then remembered the box. 'Uh-oh!'**** He turned around and grabbed it. "Hehe, my baseball cards." "Why did you have them in here?" "Uh… Goten brought them over when I was looking for my flashlight."**

** Trunks quickly ran to his room. "Wow, that was close… too close." He set the box down on his bed and pulled out the videotape. "I think I'll watch this." He put the tape in and sat on his bed. **

**"Shhhh, quiet everyone, She'll be here soon." Whoever was taping said. Everything got quiet. The door opened and the blue haired woman, carrying a baby walked in followed by Vegeta. "Welcome home!" everyone yelled.**

**"Oh, wow. Thanks guys." Chi-Chi walked up to the woman. "So it's a boy? Congratulations, Bulma." They hugged. Gohan walked up to Chi-Chi. "What's its name, Bulma?" A tall man who looked just like Goten walked up behind Gohan and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Yea what's his name?" **

**"His name is Trunk." Bulma smiled as she rocked the child in her arms. "Yes, shhh, don't cry my baby. You okay." She started to hum the son that the music box played. **

**Suddenly Trunks's bedroom door flew open. "Trunks what the hell were you really doing-" Vegeta was cut off when he saw the tears in his son's eyes and the videotape that was playing. "How…*sniff* come you never told me… 'bout her?" Trunks asked through his sobs. Vegeta was silent "I had a mother all this time?! Where is she? *s**niff******* Why ain't she here with me?" Trunks asked.**

**Vegeta turned around to walk out of the room. "Daddy! Wait I wanna know.. Where's my mommy!" Vegeta walked out of the room and into his own. Trunks ran after him and threw open the door. The room was silent and the window was open. " He… he left me!" Trunks started to cry. "Daddy!! Daddy!!!"**

~~ Well that's it for now. Please Review and tell me  what you think or email me at LovelyAssassin@yahoo.com Thanks and sorry about the delay in getting it updated!~~ 

****


	6. Mother's Day

****

_~~I don't own DBZ or the characters… Sorry its been so long. I havent had time to update... My computer crashed and took me forever to fix it. But here is another chapter. Enjoy.~~_

_ **Chapter 6: Mother's Day**_

_      **It was noe Friday, Mother's Day. Trunks opened his eyes. Trunks streched his arms and let out  a huge sigh. Vegeta had still not returned so Mrs. Briefs was staying with Trunks.**_

**"Trunks, hunny, breakfast is ready!" Trunks rushed down stairs to eat. After eating he walked to the kitchen door way. "Hey, grandma..." "Yes?" Trunks paused for a long moment before he spoke again. "Oh..Never mind."**

**Suddenly the door opened. Trunks turned to see his father standing there. "Daddy!!" The boy ran and threw his arms around Vegeta's waist. "I missed you soo much, Daddy!"**

**Trunks looked up but Vegeta wasnt smiling. He... he looked sad. "Come Trunks, I have something I need to show you." They took off into the sky. "Be home in time for Dinner!" Mrs. Briefs yelled after them.**

**Vegeta landed in the clearing of the forest beside the waterfall. "What's so great 'bout this place, Dad?" Trunks asked. "This was your mothers favorite place..." Trunks noticed a big stone sticknig out of the ground. He walked up to it. On it read: _Here Lies Mrs. Bulma Briefs. May She Rest In Peace._**

**"This is alos where she was burried." Trunks was shocked. "She... she's dead? B-but....how?" "she was killed... She was killed while you were still young..." Trunks looked at the family picture on her grave. Vegeta walked up behind Trunks. "Let go." The boy stood up and walked over beside the waterfall. "Its real pretty here."**

**"That's why your mother loved it so much..." Vegeta said as he he laid a rose under the picture. "Time to go." He placed his hand on his son's shoulder. **

**As they turned and faced the grave Trunks noticed that the buds on the roses were begining to bloom. "Wow... they're blooming for Mother's Day!" Vegeta half way smiled as they took off into the sky. _' Happy Mother's Day, Mommy!' _**

**Returning home Trunks ran inside to tell his grandma the good news, that he had a mother! Trunks didnt seem quite as tore up as Vegeta thought he would be. Quitely Vegeta walked up to his room. "Well now her knows..." He muttered as he layed down on the bed. He stared a the ceiling for a long time, finally the door opened and Trunks walked in. "Thanks dad..." he whispered as he walked to the bed side.**

**Vegeta was silent. He didnt even move. Trunks looked as his father with concern. "Daddy... are you okay?" Still no reply. The boys eyes began to water. "Daddy, why wont you talk! Whats wrong with you?" His hands began to tremble as he stood there looking at his father. "Daddy... say something.. please!" Tears streamed down Trunks's cheeks. "Daddy..."**

**He turned around, not saying a word and left his father's room. Vegeta's eyes stung trying to fight back tears. "Bulma..." he whispered. "I wish you were here..." Silently, Trunks walked aways from the door. "Poor dad..."__**

_~~ Well that's it for now. Sorry this chapter was soo sappy and cheap. But the idea of the roses came from roses my mother has. They bloom every mothers day. Anywas, Please Review and tell me  what you think or email me at LovelyAssassin@yahoo.com Thanks and sorry about the delay in getting it updated!~~ _

****


End file.
